Technical Field
The present invention relates to user interfaces for information retrieval and, more particularly, to information retrieval based on automated speech recognition and user guidance.
Description of the Related Art
As users conduct conversations, for example over the phone or with voice or video chat software, the need will often arise to access a document that is pertinent to the discussion. Users may have difficulty finding such documents while simultaneously conducting their conversation, particularly if it necessitates switching to a different window or system and covering the video component of a video chat.
In addition, automating the retrieval of information based on a conversation is difficult. For example, automated speech recognition has difficulty determining correct search terms from human speech, which may result in the correct information being overlooked. As such, there are no adequate solutions for automated information retrieval responsive to a real-time conversation.